continuummodfandomcom-20200215-history
Panther Tank
The Panther Tank, or simply Panther, is the most commonly fielded tank of the Third Power, upgrading from the Panzer upon construction of a Factory. Unlike the Panzer, which is armed only with AP shells and is consequently ineffective against infantry and structures, the Panther carries two types of shells: AP shells for combatting enemy armor, and specialized demolition shells to attack structures. The Panther itself can be further upgraded into the Tiger Tank, which fires combined shells effective against both types of targets while additionally carrying a CIWS against infantry, and subsequently into the King Tiger Tank, which uses energy shells able to shatter any type of target. Stats * Type: Vehicle * Class: Medium Tank * Lv: * HP: * SIZ: * WGT: Equipment * 75mm Gun * AP Shells * Unknown demolition shells Abilities 75mm Gun The Panther's main armament is very long-ranged for a tank gun and has great anti-armor statistics due to its high armor penetration and flat trajectory, even if its' caliber is somewhat lower than that of other units of comparable role. The Panther's crew can load special demolition shells for use against buildings, but like all tank guns, it does not work particularly well against small and evasive targets and none of the available ammunition compensates for that shortcoming, leaving the tank vulnerable to enemy infantry. Upgrades * Ramjet cannon (Laboratory) - +3 Range, +20% damage against heavy armor Toggle AP Ammo/Demolition Ammo Switches between armor-piercing shells and demolition shells. The Panther's crew will automatically adopt the ammunition depending on the current target and will not require an explicit order from their Commander to do so. Ironclad Any Rank, Passive: Panther Tanks take -50% damage from psionic-induced effects. Assault! Rookie: Panther Tanks receive +15% attack when fighting in open terrain. Shock! Veteran: Panther Tanks receive +30% attack when fighting in open terrain. Storm! Elite: Panther Tanks receive +45% attack when fighting in open terrain. Blitz! Champion: Panther Tanks receive +60% attack when fighting in open terrain. Effects Strategy Panthers have excellent anti-tank characteristics and are highly effective against base defenses for an early-game unit, making them potential candidates for the otherwise-discredited strategy of tank rushing. However, they are not nearly as powerful on the defensive, having the ordinary HP and armor of a medium tank, with no specific bonuses. This means that they can usually be held up by a defensive line that has been set up with anti-armor defense in mind. In early games, the Panther should be used mainly to stall enemy tanks and confine the enemy to their base, while in later stages, it can work in conjunction with heavier armor or tactical aircraft, exploiting gaps in the enemy line to cause mayhem in the opponent's rear by destroying production facilities and refineries, disrupting the economy and supply. Because the Panther is inordinately vulnerable towards infantry, it is important to always back it up with infantry of your own in a combined arms formation (something that goes for pretty much any Third Power unit). Notes * Because it is not normally possible to construct vehicles prior to constructing a Factory and constructing a Factory replaces the Panzer with the Panther, the Panther is normally the lowest-tier tank available when playing the Third Power, although there are rare situational workarounds for this (such as capturing another side's Factory before constructing one). See also * Panzer * Tiger Tank Category:Tanks Category:Third Power